Woman
by Priss
Summary: YOHxANNA. Songfic. Oneshot. Todo lo que logró, lo que hizo, incluso permanecer aun con vida. . . se lo debía todo a ella. . . una mujer: la más maravillosa de todas.


**. Woman .**

_Mujer._

De: **Priss**

07-SEP-05

14-SEP-05

* * *

_Todo lo que logró, lo que hizo, incluso permanecer aun con vida. . . se lo debía todo a ella. . . una mujer, la más maravillosa de todas._

* * *

Parecía vigilarla desde hacía un buen rato, observando cuidadosamente cada movimiento por mínimo que fuera. 

En realidad, solo buscaba el mejor momento para disculparse con ella. ¿De qué?, no estaba seguro, vamos!, no tenía la menor idea de qué pudo haber hecho para que Anna estuviese tan fría y distante con él. Pero si le hizo algo sin darse cuenta, entonces. . .

**Annita, yo. . .**

El shaman calló de pronto; la helada mirada de la rubia lo paralizó al instante.

Y ahí hubiese muerto su intención de hablar con la itako, pero esta vez. . . quería decirle tantas cosas y esta vez. . . por primera vez no las guardaría para si mismo.

La Kyouyama pasó al lado suyo, pretendiendo dejarlo solo, más Yoh la sujetó firmemente del brazo, jalándola con leve fuerza para obligarla a mirarlo.

**¿Qué crees que haces?.**

Le preguntó, molesta y sin embargo sorprendida por las agallas que el moreno tuvo para hacer eso.

El castaño titubeó un momento, tan solo un momento.

_Mujer, difícilmente puedo explicar_

_mis emociones mezcladas en mis pensamientos._

_Después de todo siempre estaré en deuda._

¿Por qué le resultaba tan difícil expresarse?, pero solo con ella. . .

Al mirarla, un montón de emociones se mezclaban, haciendo que sus pensamientos se volvieran un verdadero desastre. Más hizo un esfuerzo en buscar la calma que tanto necesitaba, después de todo era lo menos que podía hacer; le debía tanto a la itako.

Después del shaman fight, no hablaron en absoluto sobre aquellas batallas e incluso los entrenamientos del Asakura habían disminuido considerablemente.

Su vida bien podría resumirse en la tranquilidad que siempre quiso. Y todo se lo debía a ella. . . aunque nunca se lo agradeció.

Pues bien, este era le momento. . .

**Sin ti no hubiese logrado todo esto, a-arigatou, Anna-chan.**

**¿De qué hablas?.**

Anna se sonrojó y giró el rostro a un lado. En realidad no esperaba aquellas palabras.

**Todo te lo debo a ti, el éxito, la misma vida. . . sin tu ayuda no hubiese sobrevivido.**

El hielo en la mirada de la chica se derritió; de pronto la distancia entre ambos jóvenes se había acortado hasta poder sentir la caricia de sus respectivas respiraciones.

_Y mujer, voy a tratar de expresar_

_mis sentimientos y mi agradecimiento_

_por mostrarme el camino del éxito._

**Que bien. . . si, bueno, ahora debo ir a. . .**

La sacerdotisa no pudo encontrar palabra lo suficientemente creíble que completara su frase.

De cualquier forma no hubiese servido de mucho pues el shaman simplemente no la quería soltar, por mucho que la misma Anna forcejeara para librarse de él, no podía.

**¿Q-Qué haces, Yoh?, ya suéltame. . .**

**No quiero.**

Una enorme sonrisa de feliz diversión adornaba el rostro del moreno, cual niño obstinado a obedecer cuando se le dice que deje de jugar. Así se comportaba el Asakura al negarse a soltar a su prometida.

_Mujer, sé que entiendes al pequeño niño dentro de un hombre._

_Por favor, recuerda que mi vida esta en tus manos._

**Ya basta, suéltame, te estas comportando como un niño.**

Si, un chiquillo, eso era Yoh algunas veces. . . ¡muchas!, pero sabía que Anna lo comprendía, al niño dentro del hombre.

**Se que me entiendes.**

La rubia bajó la cabeza; sus dorados cabellos cubriéndole los ojos y el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Permitiendo que el shaman de cabellos castaños la abrazara suavemente.

**No olvides que mi vida te pertenece.** Le susurró al odio, haciéndola temblar. **Pero también quisiera estar en tu corazón.**

Anna alzó la mirada al escuchar aquellas palabras.

Se notaba sorprendida y acalorada por todo lo que le decía su prometido. Y al sentirlo tan cerca de ella, con esa sonrisa llena de paz y felicidad, no pudo ni quiso evitar lo que vino después.

Yoh se acercó pausadamente hasta posar sus labios sobre los de ella, delineándolos con los propios y disfrutando de la placentera y hermosa caricia que por primera vez compartían.

**Sufrí mucho cuando te fuiste a Estados Unidos. Te extrañe, sabes?, me hiciste falta.**

Yoh la abrazó con un poco más de fuerza.

_Y mujer, abrázame dentro de tu corazón._

_Cómo sea, la distancia nunca nos separara_

_Después de todo, esta escrito en las estrellas._

**Pero seguimos juntos.**

Le dijo, acariciando los rubios cabellos y recargando la barbilla entre su hombro y su cuello.

**Lo sé, pero aun así. . .**

Anna no pudo continuar, pues la boca del shaman había tomado la suya en un beso, ahogándola dulcemente en la agradable sensación.

La distancia era lo que menos importaba, después de todo, lo suyo no era simple compromiso arreglado, no. Lo que había entre los dos estaba escrito por las estrellas, los grandes espíritus querían que ellos estuvieran juntos y así sería.

Más con todo y eso, el shaman de los Asakura no podía negar que le hizo mucha falta la presencia de Anna, sus regaños y maltratos, hasta el infernal entrenamiento que ella le imponía.

Se sintió inmensamente feliz al encontrarla allá, en ese lejano país, más es hasta ahora que puede decírselo.

A decir verdad, se sentía un tanto estúpido, un verdadero idiota. Fue muy egoísta, todo lo que logró, todo lo que hizo, incluso permanecer aun con vida. . . se lo debía todo a ella.

**Muchas veces lo pensé. . . que prefería que te quedaras conmigo y te olvidaras de la pelea de shamanes.**

Yoh estrechó la cintura de su prometida.

La verdad él mismo lo pensó, muchas veces, pero igual lo hacía por Anna, por la vida tranquila que ambos tanto soñaban.

_Mujer, por favor déjame explicarte,_

_Nunca quise ponerte triste o lastimarte_

_Déjame decirte una y otra vez. . ._

_Que te amo, ahora y siempre._

_Te amo ahora y siempre._

**Temí tanto por tu vida.**

**Lo siento, Annita, entiende que. . .lo que menos quiero es que estés triste. Si en algo ayuda, déjame decirte que. . .**

El shaman buscó los labios de la rubia itako, a la que acorraló contra la pared, pegando sus cuerpos, iniciando así con un beso apasionado que les exigía cada vez más y más; queriendo sentirse.

Más cuando el aire hizo falta, separaron sus bocas. . . se miraron, agitados, sonrojados y hasta un poco excitados.

**Te amo.** Le dijo así nada más, sin rodeos y sin miedos. **Ahora y para siempre, te amo, Annita.**

Ella solo se abrazó con más fuerza al muchacho, escuchando como sus corazones latían a un mismo ritmo.

No había pensado mucho en eso, pero al tenerla tan cerca y solo para él, Yoh no pudo más que agradecer a Kami-sama y a los grandes espíritus por poner a tan maravillosa mujer en su camino.

Tan fuerte, hermosa, decidida, a veces cruel pero cuidando siempre de él, delicada y ahora, amorosa. . . la amaba, la ama.

**Ahora y siempre.**

Con estas palabras, el Asakura posó nuevamente sus labios sobre los de la sacerdotisa, su amiga, su fortaleza y esperanza; su prometida y dentro de poco. . .

Su esposa. . . su mujer.

**.:: Fin ::.**

* * *

Tema: "**Woman**". 

Compositor: **John Lennon.**

Cómo que quedó muy simple la historia¿no?.

Así la siento yo, supongo que la escribí casi forzadamente y no me di tiempo para esperar la inspiración. . . ya ni modo.

Ahh, por cierto, si no mal recuerdo, este es mi tercer fic YOHxANNA.

* * *


End file.
